1) Technical Field
A method for making a heat exchanger.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The manufacture of tube and bundle style heat exchangers require sealing joints formed between tubes and headers to prevent fluid from passing through the joint. The sealing is widely accomplished by expanding the tube, which is typically a malleable material, into the header substrate causing the tube to form to the header surface profile. The tube expansion is widely performed by tube rolling which requires the use of a tube roller. A tube roller includes a thrust collar for preventing over-inserting the tube roller into the tube being expanded. The thrust collar prevents expanding more than one tube at a time due to its width and the close proximity of the header holes.